This invention relates to antenna systems and more particularly to a Floating cable antenna system for a submerged submarine.
In recent years it has been demonstrated that an effective means of communicating between the outside world and a submerged submarine is through a floating cable antenna system. This antenna system operates by deploying a floating cable approximately 0.625 inches in diameter from a submerged submarine. The cable floats to the surface where it receives radio communications and conveys them down to the receiving equipment located in the submarine. Under these conditions the submarine can remain submerged and undetected, which is a very desirable feature, especially in times of national emergency.
Floating cable antennas presently in use are made buoyant by a semi-rigid plastic foam jacket that covers the electrical conductor serving as the antenna. Cables of this type have exhibited marginal buoyancy, required large storage reels and complicated deployment and retrieval mechanisms.